1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine which can improve the usability of a liquid detergent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines remove dust and dirt from clothing by performing a mechanical operation using water and a detergent. In recent years, washing machines have been equipped with a drier function for drying wet laundry with the use of a mechanical operation and hot wind generated by a heater.
Conventionally, users are required to put a liquid detergent into a washing machine whenever necessary for a washing operation, thereby causing inconvenience and reducing the efficiency of the use of a liquid detergent.